A Demon Warm as a Kotatsu
by Kazanrai
Summary: A lump is curled up on the couch, and Hiei figures out who it is. When he does though, he is quite taken aback. Shonen ai. Contains mild language. HieixKurama.
1. Relief through Sound

How can the most mature of the four snore? For now you probably don't have the faintest freakin' idea. But, you'll probably get the gist once you here and summary and the disclaimer. Disclaimer always come first however, if you don't want to be screwed.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. All pictures, quotes, descriptions, and/or content does not belong to me. It belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. I do own the plot of this story however. So do not take this idea without emailing me or asking me before hand. If you want a quick response, email me at: .**

Summary: A lump is curled up on the couch, and Hiei figures out who it is. When he does though, he is quite taken aback. NON YAOI, for once, but does contain tiny hints shonen ai. Contains mild language.

'oOo' means it has changed to another person's point-of-view.

A faint sound came from the living room down the hall. Straining my ears, I only heard Yusuke's deep breathing, and Kuwabara's loud snoring, puncturing the silence every few seconds. "Baka," I concluded. But then, I heard the faint, soft sound of someone snoring, (definitely not Kuwabara's snoring), for it was to soft, and simply sounded like the whispering of the wind. Still, I could distinguish someone's snoring from a simple wind in a tree, and this was no exception. Then, it hit me. It just couldn't be... for it... well, the situation wasn't right. "It's just plain... different," I finished awkwardly. Yet, there was no denying it. Kurama was snoring.

"Kurama is snoring?" I questioned myself. "But, that just can't be possible, he never-"

I stopped myself in my tracks as a faint snore floated from the redhead's mouth to my ear. It wasn't loud, rather, it was soothing to the ears. "Shuuu..." it went. Slowly, I turned my head towards the couch and saw an amusing sight.

The redhead was sprawled out on the couch lying half on his back, half on his side. A small book he had been reading was lying gently on his stomach, rising up and down. Up and down, as he breathed in and out, in and out. And to top it off, he was still wearing his school uniform, (magenta in colour with gold along the sides of a zipper), but it was wrinkled and most of the zipper had come undone, showing Kurama's bare, chest– "OH SHIT!" I yelled, blushing at the images in my head.

"Hiei?" came a drowsy reply. Defiantly 'oh shit'. "Ya," I said calmly, hoping he hadn't heard the comment. "Somethin' the matt'r?" he replied tiredly. "No chance," I thought mentally. "Just stepped on a fork," I replied nervously. No reply. "Kurama?"

Once again, the rheumatic snoring had started again, sending relief through my whole body. I looked down at the fox demon, noticing one hand was trying to reach a corner of a blanket that was twisted around his leg. Watching Kurama carefully, I quickly lifted his leg, ignoring the contact of skin, and grabbed the blanket from underneath him, and swiftly put it over top of him. He shifted slightly, and snuggled deeper into the side of the couch, while wrapping the blanket tightly around himself. Letting out a content sigh, he began snoring again, though a little louder this time, yet still soothingly. Smiling to myself, I turned to leave, but then a hand snaked around my leg, surprising me slightly. Cursing, I turned only to see a sleeping fox demon with his soft, pale, arm around my left leg. "Oh crap."

oOo

Fo some reason it seemed to quite, considering the fact that Kuwabara was rupturing the silence with his insanely loud snoring. Dying for some sleep, I threw an extra pillow lying around from last night's pillow fight at Kuwabara's face, causing the snoring to stop abruptly. Only to be replaced with a soft breathing. With a sigh of relief, I rolled over onto my back, staring at the ceiling, watching a fly buzz around drunkenly around in a circle. Watching it for a few seconds, I then realized that the door was open, for I could see the hall, littered with old socks and clothes. Grumbling, I began walking over towards the door, about to close it, when I noticed Hiei's door was open. I was about to close the door quietly, hoping to not disturb the fire demon's sleep, except there was no fire demon to disturb.

Puzzled, I suddenly realized I needed to use the toilet. Slowly, I closed the bathroom door, still puzzling where Hiei could be.

"OH CRAP!" I cursed. "THERE'S NO FREAKIN' TOILET PAPER!"


	2. Relief through Warmth

Sorry I haven't updated in weeks! I've been quite busy! My Gaia Online account was hacked but I got everything back just a few days ago!

Also, this chapter is quite short. (I wouldn't even consider it a chapter.) Please forgive me! I will post the remainder of the story however next time! Also, for the next few stories, I hope you LOL, literally.

How can the most mature of the four snore? For now you probably don't have the faintest freakin' idea. But, you'll probably get the gist once you here and summary and the disclaimer. Disclaimer always come first however, if you don't want to be screwed.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. All pictures, quotes, descriptions, and/or content does not belong to me. It belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. I do own the plot of this story however. So do not take this idea without emailing me or asking me before hand. If you want a quick response, email me at: .**

Summary: A lump is curled up on the couch, and Hiei figures out who it is. When he does though, he is quite taken aback. NON YAOI, for once, but does contain tiny hints shonen ai. Contains mild language.

'oOo' means it has changed to another person's point-of-view.

"What the hell was that," I thought. "Sounded like Urameshi. Ah well... he can probably deal with it." Again I heard him curse again, this time much more loudly. Afraid of what Hiei would do to me if he woke up, (Hiei takes out his anger on Kuwabara usually), I quickly ran towards to the bathroom, and opened the door to find Yusuke jumping up and down on the spot holding his crotch. "What are you doing," I said, trying not to laugh. "Figure it out idiot," Yusuke said, panicking. "What happens when you need to go to the bathroom except there is no toilet paper," he gritted his teeth. "Oh, oh... OH!" Quickly, I grabbed a bar of toilet paper from the top shelf and placed it on the counter. "Thank you," he said relieved.

(In you're wondering why Yusuke couldn't reach it himself, it was because he wasn't tall enough. Also, have you every tried reaching something when you have to go badly? It isn't easy...)

Locking the door behind me, (guy's gotta have some privacy), I made my way back to my door, only realizing, (after passing Hiei's room twice), the door was ajar. But, I felt tired, so I flopped down, and thought nothing about it.

oOo

"Let go Kurama," I struggled, trying to release to fox demon's grip. I couldn't though, for it was loosely wrapped around my leg, and if I pulled away, Kurama would also fall, causing a loud disturbance. Shrugging, I decided to sit on the arm rest until he woke up.

Something with very warm ki was sitting beside or close by me. It felt so warm, and I wanted to bring it closer to me. Slowly my hands began pulling the warm object towards me, and embraced it. "But, what was this sound?" I thought. It was like a "zzron", but very soft and lulling. Then, I opened my eyes to look upon a small fire demon. "Hiei?" I asked softly. His eyes fluttered opened and "hn'd" before closing his eyes again. Then, he opened his eyes in horror, and pulled away quickly, embarrassed. But, (even if he denied it), I knew he was dead tired. And, it was my fault, (in a way), for making him sit with me. "Hiei, here." I grabbed his wrist, (making him sit down beside me), and yanked a part underneath the couch, revealing a small bed. "Perfect," he replied drowsily. Picking him up under the arms, I set him down on the new addition to the couch and covered him with part of the blanket. Before I even knew it, he had snuggled under the blanket letting his guard down, enveloping me in a wave of warm ki. I sighed as the wave hit me, making me drowsy. Then, finally, lying close to the heat source, I fell asleep.

* * *

This was done in the very beginning in Summer Vacation, (2008), by the way. Im quite surprised that I don't like this. I'm also surprised how much my writing style has changed since then. Hopefully you will like it thought -


	3. Relief through Embarrassment

Sorry for the 'email me at' part. It seems does not like email adresses Dx

* * *

How can the most mature of the four snore? For now you probably don't have the faintest freakin' idea. But, you'll probably get the gist once you here and summary and the disclaimer. Disclaimer always come first however, if you don't want to be screwed.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. All pictures, quotes, descriptions, and/or content does not belong to me. It belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. I do own the plot of this story however. So do not take this idea without emailing me or asking me before hand. If you want a quick response, email me at: lauran94 at hotmail.**

Summary: A lump is curled up on the couch, and Hiei figures out who it is. When he does though, he is quite taken aback. NON YAOI, for once, but does contain tiny hints shonen ai. Contains mild language.

'oOo' means it has changed to another person's point-of-view.

"Finally," I stretched, coming out of the bathroom. "I thought it'd never end. Might as well get some water." Quietly, still puzzling where Hiei was, I reached the kitchen, and pulled out a pitcher of water. Pouring myself some water, I kept on hearing a faint "zzron" sound from the back of my head. It wasn't annoying, rather it made my eyelids keep drooping down, and made me yawn frequently. Finally, deciding to go watch some t.v in the living room, I slurped my water again. When I turned on the t.v, there was only news, boring news. To my irritation though, the "zzron" sound was now louder and more... closer it seemed. Deciding to take action, I began to walk towards to kitchen, only to bump into an edge of something. Swearing loudly, I looked down only to find the couch's extension sticking out. Taking another long sip, I looked up, and the water dribbled down my chin.

"What the hell."

Sleeping on the couch was Kurama, (still in his school uniform), with a small book on his lap. Then came Hiei, lying very closely to Kurama, curling himself underneath the blanket. "Why are they... could it... no! They are not like that, I think." Edging closer, I kneeled beside Hiei and shook his shoulder gently. "Hiei?" I whispered, trying to not piss the fire demon off. Only a "zzron" was his reply. "Wonder why they are here?" I questioned myself. But, the answer came soon enough.

A wave of warm ki suddenly burst forth from Hiei causing me to have a sudden lack of energy. "Nnnn..." I yawned loudly. "No. I need to not sleep... sleep here," I paused. "Or else... Kuwab- b- bara may... get the wrong idea..." I yawned. Another burst of soothing ki came from the fire demon's body, causing me to slowly lie my head down near Hiei's stomach. Even though I knew I would have cramps in my legs when I woke up, I did not care. What I only cared was the fact the Hiei was as warm as a kotatsu...

oOo

"Where is everyone?" I muttered. "First, no sign of Kurama," I said, walking down the hall. "Second, the shrimp is missing with out a trace." I entered the living room, and noticed the t.v was on. "And third, Urameshi never came back from the bathroom," I sulked, and then I looked over at the couch against the wall. "Oh," I paused. "So that's what happened," I concluded.

oOo

"Kazuma-san," I yelled, rapping my knuckles against the door. "Maybe he isn't home Yukina," Keiko said hopefully, for they had been standing in the frosty air for awhile now. "No," I said defiantly.

"He is home," I can sense his spirit energy, faint as it is." "Let me try then," Botan replied. "For I am not about to spend my Sunday knocking on a door."

Then, Botan did something very unexpected. With a lot of force, she began to kick the door with the blunt force of her foot. "Oww..." replied the blue haired girl.

oOo

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up," I whispered to myself. "Whoever that is, they better shut up now or a black dragon may engulf as all," I said, running to the door. Opening it cautiously until a sneaker came out of no where, slamming me in forehead. Everything went all swirly after that.

"Kazuma," someone called. "Kazuma," several voices called again. I felt still tired, so I rolled over on something silky and soft. "KA-ZU-MA!" "WHAT!?" I screamed equally loud. A soft snore reminded me who was in the other room. "You guys," I said energized. "Come into the other room and I'll have a good reason for not answering sooner. "Umm," Botan said guiltily. "Yes Botan-san," I answered. "I'm sorry about kicking you, I was trying to get you to come quicker," she said, still with a trace of guilt. "Maybe I should heal you, Kazuma-san," Yukina said shyly. "Ok-k-k," I said, blushing.

A brilliant glow of light shone just above my eyes, before I felt just fine. "Thank you," I replied.

"It's ok," the ice apparition whispered. "Now let's go see your explanation," Botan chirped. "Then, could we find Yusuke, I can't find him," Keiko said sadly. "You'll find him soon enough in my explanation," Kuwabara hinted. "How?" the brunet asked. "Wait, and I'll answer you," I said, leading them to the living room.

oOo

Slowly, a soft snore flowed from the living room and into my ear. Accompanied with the single snore, another two followed. One was louder then the first one, one that I had heard many times during childhood, then the other ones I had never heard, not even at the dark tournament. Puzzled, I followed Kazuma-san towards the living room, all the while the sound got louder.

We all managed to fit into the living room, even though everyone was nudged in the back and sides. Kazuma-san then pointed towards a couch near an old t.v, still turned on to the news. We followed his finger and all screamed one simple word, "KAWAII!"

An amusing sight met my eyes: Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama were all sprawled out on the pull-out couch, nestled together. The two boys seemed to be lying around Hiei, very comfortably in fact. I wondered why, for most boys usually don't sleep like they're, intimate, with each other. Then, I felt a blast of soothing ki creep around my cheeks, warming them slightly. "Hiei looks so peaceful when he sleeps," I thought. "He just looks like a child."

oOo

"Why can't you expose this side of you, Yusuke?" I questioned. "You always act like a- like a," I tried to finish my sentence. "Like a baka," I softly said, ruffling his hair gently. "Keiko," he mumbled. "Stop- stop slapping me," he finished tiredly. I paused trying to come up with another description for Yusuke, but decided to go along with my first assessment. "Definitely a baka," I smiled.

oOo

Something was warm in my heart. It wasn't the ki I was belting out, no, it was someone's touch, a comforting touch. A feathery touch, falling across my nose, making me sneeze. The object seemed to have disappeared, but then it settled on the tip of my nose. "It tickles," I thought. "It feels like a rose petal, drifting down from above. Just like Kurama's hair," I thought drowsily. "Wait. Kurama's hair? Why would his hair be- OH SHIT!" I bolted upwards into empty space. "Hiei," came a hesitant reply.

"N-n-nani," I said, stiffling a yawn. Then, I saw the most horrifying thing. Everyone was staring at me in awe and concern. I looked from their gaze to Yusuke and Kurama, sleeping near me. "They must have the wrong idea. The VERY WRONG idea," I concluded, embarrassed.

"Listen," I said, trying to state my case. Matters were not helping much, for Yusuke grabbed my arm and pulled me closer, hugging me. "Let go, let go baka. No- it's, because of my, ki," I rambled. "Hiei is right, you know," Yukina said unexpectedly. Everyone turned around to her and looked at her curiously. She blushed from all the attention, especially from me. "Go on Yukina," I coaxed. She was the only one I had patience for any how. "W-w-well," she began, stumbling a bit. "I know my brother is part fire demon, so when I felt Hiei's blast of ki hit my cheeks, I reminded one of the fire demon's abilities. Fire demons can be very territorial, so they let out a blast of very warm ki, sometimes hotter. But, when they fall asleep, some let their guards down, and let out excess ki they have stored up inside them."

I blushed when she mentioned me, her brother, and it pained me to see the sadness in her eyes. "Definitely, Yukina-chan, definitely," I quickly concluded. Yukina blushed a light crimson, from me referring to her like a brother would. "Th-th-thank you, Hiei," Yukina blushed. I blushed lightly, at her condolences. The moment ended however when another pair of arms snaked around my stomach, and I was pulled towards the couch, resulting in a swooping sensation in my stomach. "Nani!?" I mentally thought. "Oh crap, it's Kurama again," I turned around, seeing the red head's face buried in the back of my neck. "He looks so peaceful, maybe I'll just let him sleep for a while," I thought, smiling. "KAWAII!!" screamed Botan, in her skull cracking voice. The other girls followed, making Kurama stir in sleep, opening his eyes sleepily. Sighing, he closed his eyes, rubbed his head deeper into my neck, and slept on. Just to make sure he felt comfortable, I sent out a blast of warm ki. It swept throughout the room, basking everyone in a cozy feeling. "You're so nice Hiei," Yukina said. "You want Kurama to feel comfortable eh?" she questioned. "NO," I said, turning a light rose colour. "Awww... Hiei-kun's embarrassed. That's so, so-" "OH SHIT," I shut my eyes tight. "-KAWAII!!"

oOo

A piercing scream ruptured the warm silence I had been resting in. I opened my eyes, and was startled by seeing all this black. Black, black, and nothing but mid-night black. And the smell of the wielder of a black dragon. Wait. "Hiei?" I asked awkwardly. "Yeah?" he answered. "Where am I? And is anyone around?" "No," hoping he would buy it, so he wouldn't freak out. "Good, so let's get- OH..."

Everyone was looking at us blushing, Yusuke was still hugging Hiei's leg, and Kuwabara had red dripping down his hands clenched around his nose. "A-a-a spoon?" I finished off lamely. "Ya-ya-yah, sure," Hiei said, flustered. We both walked awkwardly, pulling Yusuke along with us, before the others could say anything.

"Hiei, it really is your fault you know," I stated. "Why Kurama," Hiei said, gritting his teeth. "Cause, you never told me you were has hot as a kotatsu," I said, hoping he wouldn't take it the wrong why. Fortunately, the meaning got through, except it was twisted a bit. Hiei blushed madly, then unexpectedly became a dead weight, pulling him down with him.

My arm was caught under the fire demons torso, while Yusuke's leg was tangled with mine. "Tonight's gonna be along night, eh?" I said out loud. Suddenly, Hiei grabbed me neck pulling his head into the space between my shoulders and neck, causing him to breathe heavily on my earlobe. I started sweating, "Definitely a long night," I panicked.

* * *

I finally submitted the last chapter of the story! Ya! Anyhow, I'll start submitting my next HieixKuramaxYusuke fanfic. No, there is no lemon. But it is quite close to the border of not being a lemon. Hopefully you'll like it, for I'm submitting it... tonight!


End file.
